Wiggly Party: Live in Concert
Wiggly Party: Live in Concert is a concert from in the December 4th to the 23rd in 2001, Although it is has never been released on video, clips from this show and it is can be found in the Wiggly Safari and on The Wiggles Take on the World. Setlist #Overture #In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride #Here Come The Wiggles #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Hoop-Dee-Doo #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Five Little Ducks #Dorothy Queen Of The Roses #Marie's Wedding #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Play Your Guitar With Murray #Caveland #Do The Owl #Hot Potato #The Wiggle Owl Medley #Wiggly Christmas Medley Note: known songs, may be incomplete Tour Dates *December 4-5, 2001 Perth Entertainment Centre *December 9, 2001 Adelaide Entertainment Centre *December 11-12, 2001 Vodafone Arena *December 14, 2001 AIS Arena *December 16, 2001 Newcastle Entertainment Centre *December 18-19, 2001 Brisbane Convention Centre *December 21-23, 2001 Sydney Entertainment Centre *December 22, 2001 Carols in the Domain Gallery TheBigRedCarinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglesinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles AudienceinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The audience GregSingingIntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide.jpg|Greg singing IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Live.jpg|"In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride" DorothyandHenryinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HereComeTheWiggles-Live.jpg|"Here Come The Wiggles" DorothyDancinginWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandGreginWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony JeffinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff Dorothy,QueenoftheRoses.jpg|"Dorothy, Queen Of The Roses" JeffintheAudience.jpg|Jeff in the audience DorothyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Dorothy and Ryan BenandDorothy.jpg|Ben and Dorothy DorothyandGreginWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and Greg GregSingingDorothy,QueenoftheRoses.jpg|Greg singing ChrisLuderinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Chris DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony RyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Ryan DeSaulnier CorrineO'RaffertyinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Corrine O'Rafferty AnthonyandCorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Anthony and Corrine AnthonyandMurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandMurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg and Murray WagsinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Wags GregandWagsinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg and Wags We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-2001Live.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheOwl.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing DotheOwl.jpg|"Do The Owl" LarissaWrightinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Larissa GregPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg playing yellow Maton guitar GregSingingDotheOwl.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordSingingDotheOwl.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing GregandJeffinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheWigglyDancersinWigglyPartyConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers YellowMatonGuitar.jpg|Yellow Maton guitar JeffandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ryan ReemHanwellinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Reem TheProWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans MurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray playing red Maton guitar CaptainandGreginWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Greg TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword GregandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton guitars AnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony TheOtherWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword GreginWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg Hoop-Dee-Doo-Live.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo" DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony AnthonyandHenryinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony and Henry GregandHenryinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg and Henry CaptainandGreginWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Captain and Greg PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-Live.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" GregPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar AnthonyandMurrayPlayingMatonElectricGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing Maton guitars TheOtherWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing Maton guitars WagsandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsandMurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Wags and Murray MurrayandDorothyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Dorothy HenryinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Henry MurrayandHenryinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Henry CaptainandHenryinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Captain and Henry MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar TheOtherWigglesinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandJeffinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Jeff GregandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheWigglyOwlMedley.jpg|"The Wiggle Owl Medley" Dancing-With-Wags-2000.png|"We're Dancing With Wags the Dog" Point-Your-Fingers-2000.png|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist)" Rock-A-Bye-Your_Bear-2000.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp-2000.png|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" Toot-Toot-Chugga-Chugga-2000.png|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga" Maries-Wedding-2000.png|"Marie's Wedding" In-BRC-We-Like-To_Ride-2000.png|"In the Big Red Car, We Like to Ride" Hoop-Dee-Doo-2000.png|"Hoop-Dee-Doo" Here-Come-The-Wiggles-2000.png|"Here Come The Wiggles" Go-Santa-Go-2000.png|"Go Santa Go" Five-Little-Ducks-2000-1.png|"Five Little Ducks" Five-Little-Ducks-2000-2.png|"Five Little Ducks" 20. Mystery song (2).jpg Trivia * The stage set in this concert was exactly the same as in the video related to this concert. * The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers performed Caveland using the costumes from the music video from The Wiggles TV Series 3. This was seen in The Wiggles' Magazine. * This is the first time The Wiggles wore their 2001-2007 skivvies. * The Wiggles performed a mystery song at this concert with The Wiggly Dancers all dressed in black with Greg seated. Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2001 Category:2001 Concerts Category:Original Wiggles Category:Party